Collect tissues at the time of surgery and immediate autopsy (i.e., within 30 minutes of death) from patients with and without cancer. The patients with cancer will be eligible as donors only if they had not received previous therapy. Evaluate the viability of the tissues by biochemical and morphological stages of reversible and irreversible ischemic cell injury; and culturing of the human tissue. Abstract the medical record and obtain a complete history from the donor and/or donor's family. Define and classify non-neoplastic and neoplastic tissue. Transport viable tissue at any time, day or night, to the National Cancer Institute in Bethesda, Maryland.